Mi princesala luz de mi vida
by Real Tenshi
Summary: Secuela de Historia de un sueño…como afrontara Emmett el ser padre después de la muerte de Rosalie? Que problemas afrontara al criar a su hija en la casa Cullen? Entra y descúbrelo…No soy buena con los titulos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece…todo es propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer…yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para darle forma a lo que la desquiciada voz en mi cabeza me ordena **

**Sumary: Secuela de Historia de un sueño…como afrontara Emmett el ser padre después de la muerte de Rosalie? Que problemas afrontara al criar a su hija en la casa Cullen? Entra y descúbrelo…**

**N/A hola hola chicas…yo no había pensado hacer eso…pero me lo pidieron en un review, y rápidamente mi hámster volvió a la vida y comencé a pensar en esto…creo que será un poco interesante…por que…a pesar de todo…sigue siendo Emmett…un agradecimiento enorme a las personas que leyeron Historia de un sueño….en verdad se los agradezco mucho nenas… y a lababyody por la gran idea… ^^ **

Prologo

Emmett POV

Umm…claro…-decía con las palabras llenas de duda…

Listo!- decía mi Rosie con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver el pequeño orificio en la parte de arriba de su dentadura, y un brillo de felicidad en sus enormes ojos azules, al momento en que quitaba sus pequeñas manos de mi cabello

Te ves lindo papi- me decía mi pequeña casi saltando en su lugar por la emoción, un habito heredado por mi hermana Alice

Claro…pero no tanto como tu princesa- le decía a la vez que la levantaba del piso y la sostenía en el aire mientras se movía incesantemente

Papa, bájame!- me decía con un puchero y una cara de seriedad, indiscutiblemente el mismo gento que mi Rose- ya no soy una bebe- me decía cuando estaba a punto de bajarla

Cierto…pero siempre serás MI bebe – le decía cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla y la sostenía en mi pecho

Pero tengo 8, soy muy grande- me decía mostrando con orgullo su diente perdido…8 años, 8años desde que ella se fue, 8 años de tener que vivir mi vida sin el amor de mi vida, que habría sido de lo mas vacía de no haber sido por el pequeño ángel que sostenía entre mis brazos,

Es verdad, pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que aunque tengas 100 años serás mi bebe?- decía mientras una enorme sonrisa se posaba en mis labios, ella solo volvió a mirarme con toda la intensidad de su mirada, esa que podría mirar todo el tiempo por que a pesar de ser de hielo, para mi era como hielo derretido, como la de mi Rosalie, estaba a punto de protestar cuando el sonido de un coche se escucho en la entrada, yo solo la baje y vi como mi princesa corría hacia la puerta, cuando llego a la sala la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mi familia,

Tío Edward…tío jazz!- gritaba Rosie cuando se lanzaba contra ellos

Hola Rosie, decía Jasper ocultando una risita cuando Edward a alzaba del piso y le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla, - hola princesa- la saludaba cuando la ponía en el piso , también ocultando en vano una risita

Y Ness...y All? –pregunto Rosie mirando por la ventana

Ya vienen. Solo recogen sus cosas…como te sientes?- le pregunto un poco preocupado Jasper.

Muy bien..abuelito Carlisle dice que ya estoy bien-dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

Esta bien Rosie, me da mucho gusto, entonces, si ya te sientes bien por que no vas a jugar con tus primas…?- dijo señalando el coche y a las dos niñas que venían en camino

Esta bien-dijo ella saliendo de la casa

Esta bien…PAGAME!- le gritaba, literalmente Jasper en la cara a Edward, mientras comenzaba a reír, este solo saco un billete de su bolsillo y lo ponía en la palma extendida de Jasper.

Dios no puedo creer que aun subestime a esa niña-decía Edward cuando termino de reír

Ja! Te lo dije…es idéntica a Rosalie, yo viví con ella recuerdas…- decía pero al corre de la frase las palabras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco y una mirada de tristeza nublo sus ojos…

Lo siento Emm…- me decía con pena en los ojos

No hay problema hermano…es la verdad, son idénticas- decía mientras la veía correr por el jardín, y como sus largos rizos rubios se movían al compas de el viento y sus movimientos- pero mas perversa…creo que Alice le heredo algo…- dije mientras reía para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

Tienes razón…eso si que da miedo- decía Edward con un falso estremecimiento, para después reír junto con migo.

Y tu te ves…adorable- decía señalando el pequeño moño blanco perfectamente combinado con mi ropa que apenas y se sujetaba a mi corto cabello

Hey! Estaba aburrida, además quería que se animara…la temperatura de anoche la desanimo mucho – decía con la mirada mas inocente que tenia mientras me deshacía de aquel moño

Esta bien, esta bien, no tengo objeción contra eso – decía mientras entrabamos a la cocina y tomábamos una bolsa de frituras

Ni lo piensen- decían bella y Alice al unisonó entrando a la habitación-esperen a la cena y vayan a cambiarse, la cena es en tres horas, necesitamos que nos ayuden con la mesa- decía bella con un tono autoritario y Edward ya había soltado la dichosa bolsa, mientras yo comenzaba a reír

Ahora- decía una voz neutra pero infantil, cuando voltee solo vi a mi pequeña en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho cuando todos reíamos ante la imagen, ella incluida,

Tía Alice… me ayudas a ponerme bonita?- decía Rose con una mirada suplicante

Claro que si hermosa- decía Alice mientras la tomaba de la mano y subían las escaleras. Hoy era 15 de octubre, el cumpleaños de mi Rosalie y como una tradición, lo celebrábamos cada año con una hermosa cena, donde honrábamos su memoria

Ok chicos, iré a vestir a las niñas- decía bella saliendo de la cocina

Si ,mejor voy a arreglarme…no queremos molestar a las chicas- dijo Jasper saliendo el también

Es verdad…nos vemos en un rato…y no olvides tu moño- decía riendo Edward.

En un momento la cocina estaba vacía, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos

Feliz cumpleaños mi ángel- decía mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por mi mejilla, y es que a pesar de los años la herida seguía abierta y dudaba mucho que algún día llegara a sanar, pero para eso tenia a mi pequeña que aliviaba el dolor, si ella era feliz, yo también…y si lo era con un pequeño moño atado a mi cabello lo haría con gusto solo para ver su azul mirada bañada en alegría

Te amo Rose…gracias por todo- decía mientras salía de la cocina y limpiaba mi mejilla. Esme y Carlisle no tardarían en llegar y yo no retrasaría la celebración de mi ángel, por que ella estaba aquí presente en mi corazón y en mi pequeña que con cada día que pasaba se parecía más a ella…

**Bien este es como una pequeña introducción…la idea en si, los momentos que toda niña tiene a lo largo de su crecimiento…así que incluirá desde los pañales, pasando por los primeros pasos, cumpleaños, navidad, hasta el ´primer novio…si tienen alguna idea o quieren leer un momento, me avisan y yo con gusto lo escribiré… ^^ espero que les guste…gracias por leer…y si les gusto…dejen review! No se por que…pero amo decir eso…jajaja…sus comentarios aunque sean un "hola" es muy valioso para mi…es asi como saber que lo que hago no es tan malo y que a alguien le importa…jaja ok me dejo de dramas…nos leemos pronto ^^**


	2. Felicidad truncada

**Yo de regreso…con nuevo capi…espero que lo disfruten…en lo personal me gusta esta historia…y la escribo con gran cariño…ok ok…que la disfruten ^^**

**Felicidad truncada**

Aaa!- gritaba de dolor mi ángel mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano para darle mi apoyo

Tranquila amor…ya casi llegamos- le decía con una preocupación que hasta yo pude distinguir con total claridad…ella solo me sonrió y vi la felicidad en sus ojos…

No te preocupes…amor...todo saldrá bien…- me dijo haciendo muecas de dolor que me partieron el corazón…pero la idea de tener a mi bebe en los brazos me llenaba de felicidad…y no podía evitar sonreír con todas mis fuerzas…

Te amo Rosalie…- le decía cuando me estacionaba rápidamente en la entrada de el hospital donde mi padre trabajaba…

Rápido Emmett!- me gritaba desde el asiento trasero una desesperada Alice

Ya voy- gritaba mientras ya estaba bajo mi jeep y le habría la puerta a mi esposa, al momento en que habría la puerta y cargaba con sumo cuidado su cuerpo hasta que llego hasta el suelo mientras ella me daba un beso en la mejilla

Llegamos amor…tranquila…todo saldrá muy bien…- le repetía por decima vez en el oído tratando de ocultar el tono de nerviosismo que cubría mi voz…

Lo se amor…nos veremos en un rato…te amo…- me decía y me daba un beso en los labios…

Yo también…mas que a nada…cuídate…y cuídala…-le decía refiriéndome a nuestra bebe

Siempre…- me susurraba cuando se la llevaban en esa silla de ruedas y me miraba con una mirada brillante en sus hermosos ojos azules…

El tiempo pasaba en con angustiosa lentitud…nunca antes me había parecido tan lento…estaba parado frente a un gran ventanal en la sala de espera de el hospital de Forks esperando a mi padre para poder ver a las razones de mi existencia, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada pasaba…

Tranquilízate Emmett…todo saldrá bien…- me decía de forma reconfortante Jasper mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro…

Lo se…pero no me quita la preocupación…tu sabrás de lo que hablo en pocos meses…- le decía mientras le dirigíamos una rápida mirada a mi hermana Alice que estaba sentada en un asiento mirando ausentemente la puerta por la que entraría el doctor mientras acariciaba su estomago…

Lo se…pero no sirve de nada que te preocupes tanto…- me decía justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y el doctor entraba…fue raro no ver a mi padre y supuse que algo había pasado…

Los familiares de Rosali…-no deje que terminara la frase cuando me lance a hablar…

Yo soy su esposo.- respondí rápidamente

Lo siento, les tengo una mala noticia…- me decía con una mirada de pena…mi mundo cayo totalmente…

Que paso- me apresure a decir con el dolor saliendo de mi voz…

Lo siento…pero algo salió ma…- decía y se detenía…una ira sacudió mi cuerpo y lo tome por el cuello de la bata mientras las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos,

Emmett! Tranquilízate!- me gritaba con desesperación Jasper mientras soltaba al doctor y daba un paso atrás…

Lo siento…dígame por favor que paso…- decía mientras las lagrimas corrían lentamente por mis ojos…

Lo lamento…pero necesito hablar con el joven- dijo apuntando a Jasper…este solo me miro cuando salió de la habitación con el doctor…

Tranquilo Emmett…todo estará bien…-me decía Alice mientras me sentaba en una silla y acariciaba mi cabello

Como puede estar bien…algo paso…algo malo paso…si les pasa algo a cualquiera de las dos yo me muero…- le decía conteniendo las lagrimas que poco a poco cesaban en mi rostro

Shhh…shhh…tranquilo…- me decía Alice mientras comenzaba a calmarme…cuando la mire note la mirada siempre alegre ahora teñida con dolor…justo cuando entraba Jasper con la cara agachada y los ojos cubiertos por lagrimas, inmediatamente me levante de mi lugar y corrí hasta el…cuando levanto la mirada no me quedo duda…solo la pregunta era quien…

Que paso Jasper…- dije con la voz rota…

Rose…-dijo y después se derrumbo…no hacia falta mas explicaciones…todo estaba claro…mi rose…mi ángel me había dejado…pero rápidamente mi mente vio un rayo de luz en medio de este espeso dolor…mi bebe…

Jasper dime que paso con mi bebe- le pregunte atropelladamente, no pudo decirme nada, en ese momento entro mi padre con una mirada desencajada en el rostro…pero no me importo y corrí hacia el…

Papa…como esta mi bebe…- le pregunte rápidamente

Ella esta bien…muy bien de hecho…-me miro y vi un brillo de felicidad entre la tristeza que nublaba su mirada…

Quiero verla…- dije apresuradamente

Solo espera un momento hijo…- me decía y miraba de nuevo como levemente sonreía…pero mi felicidad duro poco…el recuerdo de mi Rosalie empapo todo en un profundo dolor…ella anhelaba enormemente este momento…ella mas que nadie quería a nuestra bebe…y ahora no estaba para arrullarla entre sus brazos y mirarla dormir…como tantas veces me lo había dicho…

Papa…que paso con rose…- le pregunte y me miro con dolor e impotencia en la mirada…

Fue algo imprevisto…inevitable…hice todo lo que pude…pero no sirvió de nada…- mire como lentamente sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y como estas se derraban de sus ojos…entonces mire como mi hermana embarazada era acunada por su esposo mientras lloraba en silencio…tal vez yo había perdido a la razón de mi vida…a el amor de mi vida…pero ellos también habían perdido a una hija…a una hermana…la puerta volvió a abrirse y rápidamente la pequeña sala se lleno con mi familia, primero fue mi madre, tras de ella venían Edward y Bella, que también estaba embarazada, con miradas de tristeza, Bella rápidamente corrió y me abrazo, yo la recibí con sumo cuidado mientras me susurraba en el oído…

Lo siento…lo siento mucho…tranquilo todo saldrá bien…tu hija te necesita…- me decía entrecortadamente…tal vez para calmar los sollozos que en cuanto la solté dejo salir en el pecho de Edward…y era verdad…mi hija me necesitaba, y allí estaría para ella todos los días de mi vida…

Todo esta listo…puedes verla ahora- me decía Carlisle mientras una enfermera salía de la habitación y sonreía levemente…

Vamos- dije rápidamente mientras caminábamos por un extenso pasillo blanco…hasta llegar ala sala de maternidad, varias personas estaban reunidas tras el cristal de la sala de cuneros, emocionadas timando fotos…y me dio mas tristeza…todos los momentos destinados a ser por mi rose y ahora nada…desterré el pensamiento rápidamente…mi hija no me podía ver así…seguí rápidamente ala enfermera que sostenía a un pequeño bultito enrollada en una frazada rosada…. Era ella.

Aquí esta señor…con cuidado…- me decía y con gran delicadeza ponía a la frágil figura de Rosie entre mis brazos…nada podía ser mas maravillosos que esta sensación…que desterraba un poco el dolor, aun estaba muy sonrojada, con un abundante cabello rubio, y lo mas hermoso que había visto…se removió en su lugar y pensé que comenzaría a llorar…pero solo se amoldo a mis brazos y quedo dormida…

Es hermosa- me susurraba Carlisle en el oído poniéndome una mano en el hombro…

Lo es…como su madre- decía rápidamente, por que no me quedaba la menor duda de ello…

Claro que si…- me decía cuando me daba unas palmadas en la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve mirándole, solo cuando llego la enfermera y me la quito…tenía que dormir en su una…pero al día siguiente aquí estaríamos para llevarla a casa, Alice dentro de todo estaba emocionada, y mi madre, mas que nadie…ella seria como una madre para mi bebe…no me quedaba duda de eso…era una mujer con mucho amor para dar…y mi bebe seria afortunada, tal vez había perdido físicamente a su madre, pero nunca en esencia…ella siempre estaría con ella, y además tenia a tres maravillosas mujeres que serian para ella como sus madres…y me tenia sobre todo a mi…que seria todo lo que ella necesitara…o al menos lo intentaría…todo con tal de que ella fuera feliz…como me hacia con su sola existencia…


	3. Pañales

**gomenasaii! siento enormemente haber abandonado mis historias tanto tiempo, pero jamas las dejaria sin terminar asi que aqui estoy de vuelta, espero que les quede un pokito de tiempo para leer este pequeño capitulo...me haria muy feliz...espero que lo disfruten y prontooo tendran un nuevo capitulo. di las vuelvo a abandor...que Jane me haga sufrir *estremecimiento* no piedo dejar ke eso pase D: **

Y ahora que hago?- decía mientras tomaba mi cabello con las dos manos y miraba lleno de dudas la enorme pila de pañales, talco y todas las cosas raras que mi madre y hermana usaban a diario con mi bebe. Que cumplía una semana de haber nacido y era la primera vez que me quedaba completamente al cuidado de mi Rosie, ya que Alice estaba teniendo a su propio bebe justo en este momento, todos estaban en el hospital y yo me había quedado para atender a mi bebe que aun era muy pequeña para permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de casa…

_Estas seguro cariño?- me había dicho Esme con la preocupación de siempre…_

_Claro- solo dije eso y le sonreí…me ofendía que no confiara en mi capacidad…_

_Ok vendré en cuanto pueda- me respondió cuando me abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso a Rose_

_Cariño? Llegare tarde…Alice debe de estar histérica- dijo Carlisle desde la puerta_

_Si amor, nos vemos- dijo mientras salía por la puerta…_

Y aquí estaba yo luchando contra un pañal que no tenia ni idea de cómo se cambiaba, y no tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda, bella estaba en casa, hacia cuatro días que había nacido la pequeña Nessie, así que estaba completamente solo en esto, el tiempo corría rápidamente mientras extendía una cosita que se suponía que era el pañal, pero era muy pequeño y o miraba dudoso

Bien vamos a hacer esto pequeña,- le decía mientras la miraba y ella solo me daba una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba las cintas de el pañal que llevaba puesto y las retiraba con mucho cuidado…no quería lastimarla con movimientos bruscos

Esto será fácil!- me decía en voz alta, pero ni yo mismo confiaba en esas palabras. Y justo en ese momento el sonido de el teléfono llamaba mi atención, rápidamente volví a poner en su lugar la cinta y corrí hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba sobre el buro justo a la cama

Hola-contente rápidamente

Hola- me contestaba la voz de Edward en el otro lado de la línea

Hey que pasa?- decía con la voz empapada de preocupación

Mama llamo- dijo ripiadamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco

Que? Como esta Alice…y el bebe…CONTESTA!- le grite a causa de la preocupación

Tranquilo…todo salió muy bien tienes una nueva sobrina- me dijo y pude notar la felicidad en su voz, yo suspire pesadamente, solo había pasado una semana desde que perdimos a mi Rosalie y había estado terriblemente alterado, tenia un gran miedo de perder a mis hermanas, puesto que consideraba a mi cuñada como tal.

Que bien, me quitas un peso de encima, pero por que no llamo directamente Esme o Carlisle?- decía mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama y acariciaba el bracito de Rosie, cuando llegue a su manita ella sostuvo mi dedo con gran presión

Parece que tu teléfono esta sin batería, así que me envió un mensaje de texto, ya les tocaba entrar con Alice y no querían perder tiempo en una llamada- me respondió

Esta bien…pero hermano tengo un problema…- le decía con duda en la voz, sabia que se burlaría de mi pero mi bebe me necesitaba

Que pasa?- me decía rápidamente con tono serio

Emm…como se cambia un pañal?- conteste rápidamente y con las palabras atropelladas, Edward solo soltó una risita y continuo hablando

Que?...estas bromeando verdad?-me pregunto entre risas

No, es mejor que te apures no tengo mucho tiempo-decía con los labios apretados para no soltar una sarta de maldiciones y amenazas

Esta bien, después de todo mi sobrina no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea una idiota – me decía entre risas, yo solo me calle, no quería meter la pata

Mira es muy fácil, primero tomas las cintas, le quitas el pañal, y colocas otro…simple no?-me decía con diversión muy evidente en la voz

Hablo en serio Rosie necesita un nuevo pañal- le decía con la voz llena se seriedad

Oh …lo siento mira, solo quitas las cintas, retiras el pañal, limpias, pones un poco de talco, colocas el nuevo pañal, pones las cintas y listo

Ok …- decía y mi frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor…trate de quitar las cintas, pero debido a los nervios jale una, no solo la jale, la arranque…por suerte Rosie no se movió nada…

NO PUEDO HACER ESTOO!- gritaba mientras entraba en pánico, no sabia que hacer y de seguro Esme se enfadaría, escuche una risa en el pasillo y mire mientras la puerta se abria y entraba Bella riendo y con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos

Esto…vale oro…- me decía entre risas, la mire sorprendido.

Que haces aquí?- le dedique una mirada severa- deberías estar en casa descansando, mujer irresponsable. Ella solo se rio mas fuerte

Tranquilo osote, solo tuve un bebe no me amputaron una pierna, además Carlisle me dijo que caminara un poco a diario, además…te olvidas que vivimos a 10 minutos caminando de aquí…y estoy como nueva- me decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, me había ganado.- y…no pensaba perderme esto, el gran Emmett en dificultades, quien esta en apuros ahora ehh?- me decía y volvía a reír.- ahora…muévete que Rosie me necesita.

Me quite rápidamente y con gusto, y salía de la habitación.

Pero que rayos hiciste…pobre pañal- la escuche decir a mis espaldas

Oye! Donde esta Nessie?- miraba a todos lados y no veía rastro de la bebe

Aquí- Edward salía de la cocina con la bebe con una mamila en los brazos.

Tu- por que no me dijiste que venían hacia aquí?- le preguntaba mirándolo fijamente.

Umm…diversión- me decía sonreía.

Tenia suerte de tener bebe en brazos o ahora estaría sufriendo. Se oyó la puerta abriéndose y salió bella con Rosie, estaba limpia y con ropa nueva. Corrí a su encuentro y tome a mi bebe mientras me agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

Gracias Bells! Me has salvado la vida- la miraba con ojos de agradecimiento mientras ella reía.

Si que eres idiota…- comenzaba a reír de nuevo – no necesitaba un cambio de pañales…

No?- preguntaba confundido

No, en absoluto- Edward y Bella comenzaron a reír mientras sentía mi cara sonrojarse levemente.

Después de un rato llego mi madre y al enterarse de todo comenzó a reír, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada dura para luego añadir

Bien Rosie, cielo, prometo no volverte a dejar sola con tu padre-

Oye!- le decía mientras me levantaba

hasta que sepa como se cambia un simple pañal- añadió rápidamente mientras Rosie bostezaba muy ligeramente.

Pues exijo a mi bebe, necesita dormir- la tome en brazos y me dirigí a mi recamara, ahí le quite los zapatitos y la recosté en su cuna, la cobije y vi como mi pequeño ángel dormía plácidamente…


End file.
